


Sueño mi hogar

by 02Isisave



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Isisave/pseuds/02Isisave
Summary: Ya han pasado tres horas, le dolían las piernas y le picaban los pulmones, el frío viento del desierto mezclado con la arena le golpeaba la cara y los pequeños granos cortaban su joven piel.Un fuego profundo y caliente se movió dentro de su alma, no importaba que no hubiera comido en todo el día, no importaba que uno de sus zapatos se cayó mientras tenía prisa por salir de esa casa, no era suyo después de todo, no estaba en casa.





	Sueño mi hogar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I dream of home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654735) by [02Isisave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Isisave/pseuds/02Isisave). 



Corre.

 

Ya han pasado tres horas, le dolían las piernas y le picaban los pulmones, el frío viento del desierto mezclado con la arena le golpeaba la cara y los pequeños granos cortaban su joven piel.

Un fuego profundo y caliente se movió dentro de su alma, no importaba que no hubiera comido en todo el día, no importaba que uno de sus zapatos se cayó mientras tenía prisa por salir de esa casa, no era suyo después de todo, no estaba en casa.

Pero la casa fue incendiada.

Su hogar murió.

 

Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sintió algo, pero esta noche soñó como solía hacerlo cuando estaba feliz en su casa, cuando estaba con su hogar. Y no podía acostumbrarse a eso; a soñar de nuevo.

 

Pero su hogar murió.

 

Ahora lo empujaban en casas extrañas con gente que no puede oír y apenas ve, en lugares donde todo es demasiado espacioso o nada en absoluto, habitaciones con demasiada oscuridad en la que los peligros bailan y se ríen de él, picándolo con sus dedos. Y a veces termina en lugares que apenas pueden llamarse escuelas o en un terrible número de ocasiones en el centro de detención juvenil.

En el sueño, él estaba en ese lugar que solía llamar suyo, donde ha sido feliz por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Soñó que dormía en su vieja cama, la de los parches y la colonia de su padre, en su propia habitación hecha de madera y amor. Se levantó y caminó, "hoy es un día sin clases" pensaba la mente de niño a los 9 años, así que bajó las escaleras y con una mano deslizándose en las paredes, exploró esa bien conocida casa nuevamente.

Se sintió feliz y esa sensación le fue rara en ese momento.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí feliz?", Pensó.

Una hermosa pero horrible voz rompió sus contemplaciones llamándolo de una manera dulce y nauseabunda. Se sentía estático, incluso alegre, por ese segundo en que todo estaba olvidado se sentía como en casa.

 

Entonces la realidad cayó sobre él, aplastándolo, se sintió como si el cielo hubiera caído sobre su corazón y luego, como nada en absoluto.

"Papá" y se volvió, así como sus entrañas.

Lo vio, exactamente como la última vez, acompañado por las llamas que incendiaron su hogar.

Las llamas que mataron a su hogar.

Y así se despertó, y se escapó de este lugar que no se sentía como en casa.

 

 

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, encontraron a un niño en las ruinas de una casa incendiada en las faldas de la ciudad, donde comienza el desierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith es mi bebe y jure protegerlo de todo pero en realidad quien mas lo lastima soy yo :'u
> 
>  
> 
> Este breve escrito esta en ff.net y tambien en ingles.


End file.
